A hockey player toy with internal motion rail for puck hitting. The major component is a hockey toy player with special internal mechanism, which is different from similar toys currently available on market. Currently, there are two major types of hockey player model toys on market. One type has no internal motion mechanisms. The user has to spin the toy player by hand to hit the puck. The other type uses one side of the toy model as a rotation axis. When the axis is turned, the toy will spin. Since the hockey stick is placed on the other side of the toy model, the above-mentioned spinning will move the stick to hit the puck. In this type of model toys, when the toy hits the puck, it is actually the hockey player toy's stick that hits the puck. Thus it is not a real simulation of the actual hitting actions of actual players. The simulation is limited and lacks gaming fun.